Just Be There
by TWILIGHTLOVER76665274901289457
Summary: I Bella Swan am pregnant with my fiancés Edward. He doesn't know it yet because he's in Afghanistan fighting for our country, but when he returns home in three weeks he will know, and I'm not sure how he will take the news.


I Bella Swan am pregnant with my fiancés Edward. He doesn't know it yet because he's in Afghanistan fighting for our country, but when he returns home in three weeks he will know, and I'm not sure how he will take the news.

I walk into the obgyn that I have scheduled an appointment for. Many of the women sitting in there are with their husbands or fiancés, but I am all alone with no one to comfort me.

I sign in letting the front lady know that I am here and ready for my check-up. I have told no one, not even Alice or Rosalie that I'm pregnant. They would despise me. They would think I got pregnant so Edward would stay with me, and never leave. In all reality if someone was to leave it would probably be me.

I sit in the waiting room thinking of how my life has come to.

Flashback

For weeks I was always feeling real nauseous in the morning. I was always throwing up, had loss of appetite, and my clothes were getting small, and my breast were getting bigger. I googled my symptoms, because I really had no idea what was going on with me. Everything that popped up on my laptop was "Your Pregnant!"

I started to panic, my heart was beating loudly, I had sweat forming on my forehead and I felt as if I was going to pass out. It couldn't be, I hadn't had sex since…. OMG Edward!

Edward and I were real good friends. In eighth grade we became best buds. Ninth grade I had a crush on him. In tenth grade we hung out all the time. Eleventh grade, he asked me to the prom, and I said yes. We kissed, sparks flew. All through twelfth grade we dated. Graduation night we had sex, not only because we loved each other. But because he was leaving for the army the next day. He would be away for four months.

Over the years we laughed, and cried, shared great memories, and made great memories. The next morning he got down on one knee and gave me a promise ring, and asked me to wait for him. I of course said yes!

The ring was simple yet so beautiful and elegant. It had a white gold band, and a 3 carat diamond perched on it. I loved it. I loved him, and I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

End of Flashback

"Isabella Swan, you can come back now, said the nurse."

I walked back their quietly, and followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Is this your first appointment?"

"Yes it is."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks along."

"Ok, well the doctor will be with you shortly"

"Thanks."

Right now it was September, the baby would be due around mid- April. I wasn't sure how Edward and our families would take the news. We would be teenage parents, and live on a low budget. I would have to drop out of college and take online classes while I raised the baby, and even get a part time job.

A knock sounded at the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Dr. Bill"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Very nauseous, fatigued, kind of bloated."

"That's to be expected. Let's get a look of this baby, and see how its doing."

Dr. Bill motioned for me to lift up my shirt, and he would put the goo on my belly to see how the baby is.

"Well Bella, there's baby A, he said pointing. There's baby B, and C."

"I'm having more than one?"

"Yes, three to be exact."

Could my life get any better?

He left the room and I went to pay for my exam after I was all cleaned up. I was going to be a mother to three babies, not just one. I walked out of the office and went uptown looking at all the shops as I walked to my apartment. As I was walking down the street, I passed a baby boutique. I was suddenly interested in going in there and looking around.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Just looking, I replied"

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks"

I went off and looked at the clearance clothing and items for babies. They had such cute stuff, and I couldn't wait to be able to hold all of my children in my arms in just 6 months. I had picked up some gender neutral onesies and clearance outfits, I also grabbed some cloth diapers, because I read they are great to use.

I checked out. My bill wasn't too high, and I left the store to make it in time for Edward and I's weekly Skype chat.

"Hey B"

"Hey Edward."

I set the Baby Boutique bag down right next to me, but Edward seen it.

"What did you buy from Baby Boutique?"

"Nothing much. Mary my friend is having a baby."

_Lie_

"How is Mary?"

"Good, I replied"

_Lie_

I don't even talk to her anymore, but Edward doesn't know that.

"I'm coming home sooner than I thought."

"What? When?"

"Tomorrow Bells!"

Shit. I don't have much time till I have to tell him.

"Bella will you pick me up from the airport tomorrow at five a.m.?"

"Sure baby! See you tomorrow."

I mean my nauseous state would make him concerned, and also that none of my clothes are fitting me. Tomorrow, I would tell him with his family around, and then they would know that I'm pregnant too.

Alice and Rosalie would be mad, because they don't think I'm a good influence on Edward. See they don't like me because I didn't try to stop Edward from going into the army. They think I didn't love him enough to stop him from going, but in all reality, I wanted Edward to do what he wanted to do. And if that meant fighting for our country and going off to war, well I would support him.

We had always talked about getting married one day, and having children, buying our first house together and living with each other until we are old and crippled. He of course wanted to be a solider, I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to be published one day, but right now I worked at the publishing house, as a marketing director.

My eyes drooping, I set my alarm clock for three a.m., so I could go get my fiancé. Tomorrow I would have a huge day. I stored the stash of baby clothes in my closet and got into bed. I soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Second Part

Beep, Beep, Beep

That was my alarm clock sounding at three a.m. It was too early to be up. Edward should be thankful I love him enough to go pick him up. I walked around Edward and I's small apartment to get ready and meet him. It was summertime, but a little chilly so I put on some leggings with a real pretty summer dress that showed off some cleavage. One of Edwards's requests was not to tell anyone about his homecoming.

I finally made my way out the door, after I looked presentable enough, but hey it was four a.m. now.

At the airport I became anxious, waiting for Edward, excited to see him, and tell him about the babies. Then that's when I seen the first of army soldiers, then I seen him. It was… Edward!


End file.
